Hibernaculum
|season = 4 |number = 17 |epnumber = 83 |prodcode = 417 |image = 417-Hibernaculum.gif |airdate = April 10, 2015 |viewers = 4.76 millionFriday Final Ratings: '20/20' Adjusted Down; No Adjustments to 'Grimm' or 'Hawaii Five-0' |writer = Michael Golamco |director = John Behring |co-stars = John Srednicki as Paramedic Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X }} "'}} is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the eighty-third episode overall. It first aired on April 10, 2015 on NBC. Press Release NICK AND HANK ARE ON THE TRAIL OF A CHILLING STRING OF MURDERS - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate a rare Wesen that leaves its victims frozen solid. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) starts to feel that she is losing her humanity as she seeks to get revenge on Adalind (Claire Coffee). Elsewhere, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to suffer from mysterious bleeding and visions while Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) works toward coming to grips with the Wesenrein incident. Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Nick is eating at home when he notices a picture of him and Juliette. He walks over and lays the picture frame face down. Renard arrives home and goes to his room, sore after his fight with Kenneth. Juliette asks where Adalind is, and Renard asks her how she got in there. She reminds him he gave her a key, and Renard asks for it back. Juliette asks what happened to him, and he tells her he met the new Prince in town. Juliette asks if Adalind is with him because she wants to kill her, and Renard says that's a good idea. He tells Juliette that they are staying at the , and Juliette starts taking her shirt off. Renard asks what she is doing, and she says, "Finishing what we started." She rubs his lip and asks if it hurts. Renard grabs her wrist and tells her it does. She tells him, "So will this," and they begin kissing. Elsewhere in Portland, Knute Gunderson's vehicle breaks down. He has a quick look under the hood before he starts walking. He starts to get cold, but he comes across Esther Blake's house as she is talking to her daughter, Jenna on the phone. Knute knocks, but Esther doesn't open the door. Knute tells her his car broke down and he's freezing. Jenna tells her mom not to open the door and to tell him she'll call a tow truck. Esther tells him what Jenna said, and he gets upset. He goes around the back of the house and kicks in a door. Knute wrestles Esther to the ground, causing her to drop the phone as Jenna yells for her mom. Knute woges into a Varme Tyv, bites Esther's neck, and sucks the body heat out of Esther, killing her and leaving her frozen in place. At the crime scene, Wu gets out of his car when Nick and Hank arrive. Wu tells them what Jenna told the police and leads them to Esther's body. Hank says it doesn't feel very cold in the house, and Wu says it's 72 degrees according to the thermostat. Nick says it's definitely not cold enough outside to do this, and Hank says you'd have to be exposed to freezing temperatures for hours for this to happen. Wu tells them it has only been two hours since Jenna called 911. Nick finds the bite marks on Esther's neck, and he and Hank go talk with Jenna. She tearfully tells them what happened, and when she's done, Nick gives her his card, telling her to give them a call if she can think of anything else. Nick, Hank, and Wu go outside and talk about how the Knute's car should still be out there unless he was just using it as an excuse to get into the house. Nick tells Wu to check with State Police to see if they've located anymore breakdowns within five miles. That night, Wu calls and tells Nick and Hank that Esther's car was spotted leaving a gas station about ten miles from her house. Nick tells Wu to tell officers not to move in, and Hank says to have them set up a roadblock, and they will intercept. Hank tells Wu to meet them there, and he says he's on his way. Monroe is working on a clock at home, when his hand starts to shake as he starts thinking about his encounter with the Wesenrein. Rosalee then arrives home and Monroe woges, scaring Rosalee. Rosalee asks what's wrong and he apologizes. She walks over to him and Monroe tells her he was just thinking about time and how they never know how much they're going to have. They hug and Rosalee tells him, "Well, that's why we have to make sure we never take any of it for granted." Knute drives down a road and comes across the roadblock. Just before he gets to it, he slams on his breaks as he does a U-turn, and the cops quickly get in their cars and go after him. Nick, Hank, and Wu drive towards Knute in their cars and play " " with him. Before a collision, Knute slams on his breaks and turns the car as Nick, Hank, Wu, and the state troopers trap him. Knute gets out and runs into the forest. Nick, Hank, and Wu go after him as the troopers stay with the car. Nick pauses and uses his enhanced hearing to figure out which way Knute ran. They all run through the forest, and Knute eventually pauses by a tree as he starts to get cold again. Nick tells the others that he must have stopped because he doesn't hear him anymore. As Nick gets close, Knute woges and tries to attack Nick, but he stops when he realizes Nick is a Grimm. Knute tells Hank and Wu, "Don't let him kill me. I'm cold," as he shivers. Monroe and Rosalee are making dinner, and Monroe tells Rosalee about the old clock he's working on. Rosalee hugs him and asks him to tell her what was really going on when she got home. He tells her that he was working on the clock, which got him thinking about "how much time this clock had ticked its way through." He starts tearing up and says he started thinking about how important time is. Rosalee asks him if that's why he woged, but he tells her he was thinking about what happened with the Wesenrein and "how close our clock came to stopping." He tells her they almost ran out of time, but Rosalee comforts him and says they didn't and "we're rewound now, and we have a whole lot more ticking and tocking to do." Monroe smiles and says, "Wow, you really took that clock metaphor and you ran with it." Rosalee says she loves him and they kiss. At the precinct, Nick, Hank, and Wu do a background check on Knute and find that he is from North Dakota and has no criminal record. They find a car that's registered in his name, and Wu says he'll check with State Police to see if they have found the car yet. Hank says he wants to know what they're dealing with, and Nick says, "Let's hit the books." Before they leave, Wu comes back and tells them something happened to Knute. The trio go to Knute's jail cell, where they find him frozen solid and dead. A paramedic asks how he could have frozen in his cell. Wu then gets a notification on his phone and tells Nick and Hank that State Police found Knute's car three miles from Esther's house. Renard gets out of bed, very sore. He walks over to a mirror and looks at his face but then realizes his phantom bleeding is occurring again. He gets upset and hits the mirror, breaking it. He then turns around as he has a vision of his walls opening up, revealing the sky and a bright sun. Suddenly two giant, demonic, red hands with black fingernails reach for him, causing him to step back against his mirror. He then gets a sharp pain and collapses. Nick and Hank arrive to Knute's car and find that there are three of many items including food and bags. They determine that there must be two more Wesen like Knute out there unless he has killed them and dumped the bodies. Kenneth speaks with Rispoli about how Nick could be communicating with his mom, and he speculates that she may come to him if she thought there was something wrong. He tells Rispoli that he wants to know how they are communicating and orders for Nick's phone to be tapped and his email hacked. Adalind comes out of her room and says none of her clothes fit. Kenneth tells her that she'll have to go shopping, though not alone and has Rispoli assign someone to go with her. Jalmer Gunderson is walking on the side of a road when Beth offers to take him to a hospital after she sees how cold he is. Before they drive away, Jalmer woges and tries to attack her, but she gets out of the car and runs away. Jalmer falls out of the car and starts crawling as he freezes. Juliette watches Adalind from a distance as she window shops. Juliette uses telekinesis to shift a gargoyle on the roof of one of the shops Adalind is standing by, and Adalind sees Juliette's reflection in the window of the store. When she turns around, Juliette hides behind a plant, and the gargoyle falls off the roof, but the man Adalind is with pushes her out of the way as the gargoyle crashes to the ground. Once Juliette sees that she has missed Adalind, she quickly leaves. Nick and Hank go to the trailer to try to figure out what they're dealing with. They find entries on the Amarok and the Fossegrim but can't find what they're looking for, so they decide to go ask Monroe and Rosalee. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee are doing inventory when Nick and Hank arrive. They tell Monroe and Rosalee about the case and that they are dealing with a Wesen who freezes its victims. They tell Nick and Hank that they're dealing with a Varme Tyv, and Rosalee tells them that they are naturally cold-blooded. She says they are most dangerous in the winter because they can't generate their own body heat. Monroe says in order for them to survive, they have to take body heat from other people, otherwise they will freeze to death. Hank asks why they don't just go south for the winter, and Rosalee says a Varme Tyv's physiology can only process human body heat, and other sources of heat have no effect on them. Monroe says they're normally harmless unless they get caught out in the cold. Hank says they think there are two more of them out there, and Rosalee says they were probably heading to their hibernaculum, as every winter Varme Tyv crawl into an enclosed space to hibernate where they collectively share their body heat. Nick asks where a hibernaculum would be, and Monroe says anywhere off the beaten path. Someone arrives to the spice shop, and Rosalee tells the detectives more about a hibernaculum before going to see who has come in. Juliette is waiting around when Monroe and Rosalee greet her. Monroe asks what's wrong, and she tells them there is a side effect from when she became Adalind and slept with Nick. Juliette tells them, "I'm losing myself. I need help." Nick and Hank come out of the back room and see Juliette. Nick asks if she told them, and she tells him no, but she realizes Nick told Hank. Monroe and Rosalee ask for someone to tell them what's going on, and Nick tells Juliette to tell them or he will. Juliette then woges, completely shocking Monroe and Rosalee. Juliette says she made a mistake in coming there and tells them they all had a hand in this, and then she leaves. Monroe asks Nick if he can take her powers away like he did with Adalind, but Nick tells him that won't work this time. Hank gets a call from Wu, who talks about Jalmer attacking the woman and is now frozen. Hank says they're on their way, and Monroe says he should probably go with them. After everyone leaves, Rosalee says, "She's a freakin' Hexenbiest?" Wu tells Nick, Hank, and Monroe that a woman was picking Jalmer as a hitchhiker because he looked sick and needed help, but she was attacked. Nick tells Wu that they are dealing with Varme Tyv, and they all go over to Jalmer's frozen body. Nick checks Jalmer's license and sees it's a North Dakota license like Knute. Nick wonders why the three Varme Tyv split up, and Monroe suggests they couldn't generate enough heat outside, and one victim wouldn't sustain all three. Nick says they'll need to check the police department in Dickinson, North Dakota to see if there are any more Gundersons licensed there. Hank suggests that there could be a relative of the Gundersons in the area if they came all this way for the hibernaculum. Elsewhere, a shivering Sven Gunderson calls for a taxi. Soon after he gets in, he attacks the cab driver for his body heat and takes the taxi. At the precinct, Nick finds out that there are seven Gundersons in the Portland area. Wu comes up and tells them they have another frozen body. Nick, Hank, Wu, and Monroe arrive at the scene of the cab driver's frozen body and find bite marks on his neck, so they know he isn't the third Varme Tyv. Wu gets a call and steps aside. Hank calls the cab company to find out where the driver's last pick up was and is told it was where they're at. Wu comes back and says he got a call from the Dickinson police, who said there are three Gundersons licensed in North Dakota. Wu tells them that Knute, Jalmer, and Sven are all brothers. He says Sven is the only one with a record, but they're all misdemeanors. Wu notes that the booking sheet says Sven has snake tattoos up and down his forearms. Hank says all of the brothers headed west after their car broke down, and Wu says only one of the seven Gunderson addresses is west of where they are. Adalind talks with Kenneth about the falling gargoyle and tells him that she knows it wasn't an accident because she saw Juliette across the street. Adalind tells him that he needs to kill Juliette before Juliette kills her. Kenneth notes that Juliette helped Kelly take Diana, so she may know how to get in touch with her. He also says there's no telling how her relationship with Nick has been affected now that she's a Hexenbiest, guessing that it has probably been a detriment. Kenneth tells Adalind that Juliette probably blames her for what happened, which is why she is coming after her, and that this may work to their advantage. Nick, Hank, Wu, and Monroe arrive at the Gunderson residence and notice that there are a lot of cars. Monroe says there could be multiple Varme Tyv in the house if this is the hibernaculum, so they have to be careful. They go inside the house and notice that it's much colder than it is outside. They then notice that in one of the rooms, there is heat coming from the floor, and Nick finds a trapdoor under a rug. All four of them go down and comment on how hot it suddenly feels, and they soon find the hibernaculum. Nick double checks with Monroe that everyone is in a deep sleep, and they start looking for Sven. Wu spots Sven's tattoos, and they all work together to try to get Sven out from under a few people without waking anyone, but they accidentally drop one of the people's hands on someone's face, which causes everyone to wake up. The group quickly gets up and chases Nick, Hank, Wu, and Monroe, who head back upstairs. They stand on the trapdoor but realize they can't hold the Varme Tyv for long, so they make a break for their cars. The Varme Tyv gain on them fast, so they change course and head for a barn where the taxi Sven stole is located. Hank puts a shovel through the handles as the Varme Tyv bang on the doors. Suddenly Sven and another man break into the barn in the back, so Nick and Hank go to deal with them while Monroe and Wu hold the door. Sven and the other man both woge and start fighting Nick and Hank. Nick and Hank defeat them fairly easily as the rest of the group gets the door open. As soon as they get in, they start falling to the ground, cold. Nick says they need to get them back to the house since they're innocent and they can't just let them die. After putting everyone back in their pile, they head back upstairs, and Monroe asks what happened to Sven. Hank lets him know that Sven froze to death in the barn and asks what they're going to do with him. A woman calls for a taxi and runs up to one. Once she gets close, she sees Sven's frozen body in the driver's seat, and she runs away, screaming. Nick arrives home and thinks back to when Aunt Marie told him to leave Juliette because he was a Grimm. Nick picks up the picture of him and Juliette that he put face down earlier and sits down while looking at it. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Varme Tyv *Amarok (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Fossegrim (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Episodic bleeding from Renard's bullet wounds, a side effect of his mother saving his life, continues to occur. He is also having visions related to the bleeding. Trivia *Wu says that Jalmer Gunderson's body is at route 4, mile marker 17, which is a reference to the episode number (417). *The names of the Gunderson brothers are some of the Norwegian names for the seven dwarfs in the Disney version Snow White. *In Latin, "hibernacula" was a Roman military "winter camp" or "winter quarters," from which the singular would be "hibernaculum". The term is used in zoology to describe a location where an animal hibernates. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_17